Wrong Turn
by preppiepunkchick42
Summary: okie, its based off of the movie Wrong Turn with the psycho deformed guys and stuff, but with my kind of twist. and i can only imagine what you people are seeing now. haha. please read and review
1. First Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Wrong Turn, or any company products I may mention. (I really don't know if I have to disclaim that, but I'd rather be safe than sorry.)  
  
Warnings: No yaoi, and the story I'm writing is just based off of the movie, it wont be exactly the same because I just saw it last night and cant really remember it all anyways. Plus I thought I'd give it my own kind of twist. Haha.  
  
********************************************************** Wrong Turn  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a bright autumn day when the sun was shining and a light breeze shifted through the tall oak trees of the isolated forest in West Virginia. The aroma of fresh clear air and smoke from a campfire could be smelled over the treetops. The forest was alive with life from the animals and birds that lived there and the sky was clear with fluffy white clouds dotted here and there.  
  
A rumpling of rocks and the laughter of a female could be heard around in the forest. On a cliff in the near center of the forest were a woman and her boyfriend, rock climbing. Her black hair was plastered to her tanned face from sweat and she wiped it off onto her arm. She clung to her rope and looked up to her boyfriend.  
  
"Zechs, wait up" she whined. She placed her Reebok tennis shoe on another rock.  
  
"C'mon Noin" he answered. As he reached the top he took off his harness and rope. He looked around. Nothing but the tall green trees and luscious shaded grasses below them. Suddenly he heard his girlfriend scream and her rope slide quickly through the pulley-system attaching it to the top of the cliff. He looked over the edge and saw her dangling there, still alive and conscience.  
  
"Hey are you alright?" he called down to her.  
  
"Yea... yea I'm fine." She answered grabbing the cliff again. She started climbing again, this time following in the same path that her boyfriend had taken, to avoid any more loose rocks.  
  
"Well hurry up." Zechs said, disappearing from his girlfriend's sight again.  
  
"Pull me up?" She told him. It was stated as a question, but meant as an order. He didn't respond. She sat there and listened for a minute, hearing only muffled noises.  
  
"Zechs."  
  
Still no answer. She started climbing again, thinking that maybe he just went walking and didn't here her calling for him. She reached a few feet more when she heard a sudden thud from above her. She looked up and saw her boyfriend peeking over the top of the cliff, lying on his stomach.  
  
"Zechs?" she asked. Her pulse quickened and her breath shallowed.  
  
Suddenly she felt a warm wet liquid on her upper cheek. She placed her fingers on it and wiped it away. Gazing at the sticky substance on her fingers she saw it was a dark red color.  
  
Blood.  
  
Studying her boyfriend she say a trail of a liquid from his pale blond  
hair. It trickled over the rocks and down to her face. Her breath  
caught in her throat as the strong reality of her boyfriend's dead  
corpse lying only feet above her hit her hard. She felt the blood on  
her face mix with another liquid as a tear slid down her cheek.  
  
Suddenly her rope thrust her upwards and into the side of the cliff.  
She screamed and frantically tried to unhook her harness. She was  
jerked up again and she clung to the rock to keep from going wherever  
she was wanted to go. She looked up and called out her boyfriend's  
name irrationally. Suddenly she saw her boyfriend's bloody, mangled  
body thrown over the side of the cliff and fall to the ground below.  
She watched in horror until her rope was yanked again, harder and more  
violently. She quickly pulled out her switchblade and sawed at the  
rope. Cutting it in a brief moment, she fell to the ground screaming.  
She landed with a thud on the sharp, hard rocks.  
  
Slowly lifting herself she saw a bloody figure next to her. She  
started wailing loudly as she stared at her boyfriends glazed blue  
eyes and bloody face. Looking at the jagged cut in his throat and  
ripped edges of the flesh around it, she saw that it wasn't a knife  
that had cut him. Rather something uneven, maybe rusted or worn down.  
  
Noin gasped in sudden realization of the still present danger  
she was in. And with a rush of adrenaline she pushed her aching body  
to its feet and started running through the trees.  
  
She ran through the forest at speeds that she didn't realize she  
had until now, until she came to a road. She could hear hideous laughs  
coming from behind her and she watched as shadows darted through the  
tree trunks. Her heart raced, pumping her blood through her body in  
segments of heat and chills. Sweat beads laced her forehead and cheeks  
and tears streaked her eyes red. She frantically searched for a way of  
survival, feeling futile and panicking.  
  
She felt a hot breath on her neck and turned around to see a  
gruesome site. One of the ugliest and sickest forms of life stood just  
inches away from her with a wicked smile deposited on his tabooed  
face. His rotting teeth stuck out as he laughed the haunting laugh  
that she had heard in the forest, just moments before.  
  
And she screamed as her blood was splattered across the paved  
ground.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Well there's the first chapter. Let me know if you think it's  
scary and if you don't tell me how I can make it scary. Me  
personally, don't think it is and I think I suck at writing but  
that's not what people tell me so yea. But I really want it to  
be scary so let me know how I can make it scary. Thanx  
  
Miki 


	2. Gas Station

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Wrong Turn, or any company products I may mention. (I really don't know if I have to disclaim that, but I'd rather be safe than sorry.)  
  
Warnings: No yaoi, and the story I'm writing is just based off of the movie, it wont be exactly the same because I just saw it last night and cant really remember it all anyways. Plus I thought I'd give it my own kind of twist. Haha.  
  
********************************************************** Wrong Turn  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Heero Yuy sat in the front seat of his blue Cadillac. It wasn't his favorite kind of car, or even a kind he liked for that matter, but it was all he could afford at the time. He had been driving through West Virginia, looking for a good vacationing spot where he could get away from work, love and life. He had been longing for a secluded place where no one could ever disturb him, especially is ex girlfriend, Mari. But unfortunately, he had gotten a call at his last hotel from his boss telling him that if he didn't return for this assignment he would be fired. And with his financial situations as they were, he couldn't afford that.  
  
So now he was driving through West Virginia, looking for the express way to get to the airport. He was on a backroad right now, paved, but still used very little. There was no traffic and he hadn't seen another car for 12 miles. Soon though, he came to a gas station up the road.  
  
It was a small station, with only two pumps for gasoline and one for diesel. He pulled over and walked up to the old man sitting in a rocking chair before the building. He was a greasy looking old man with brown hair that was already falling out. He had wrinkles everywhere and baggies under his eyes. He was covered in grease or oil from head to toe and his faded blue overalls were ragged and tearing. And it looked like he had dripped his lunch on his white tee shirt.  
  
"Excuse me sir," Heero started. He cleared his throat and looked at the man. The old man just stared at him with small tired looking eyes, giving Heero a strange feeling about him. "You wouldn't happen to have a phone here would you?"  
  
The man tilted his head slightly to the left, in the direction of a wooden telephone box. Heero walked over to it and picked up the receiver. He hadn't really wanted to make a call, he had wanted to buy a snack or a drink, but when he had seen the way the old man looked, he questioned how the food would be and decided against it.  
  
Heero stood there for a minute, not knowing whom to call. He looked around slightly and saw a sign next to the Ice cooler. "ROAD BLOCKED, 31 MILES NORTH." Heero looked at the huge post and noted that that was before the exit onto the expressway. Now he knew whom to call. He dialed his boss's number to tell her he was going to be late due to a traffic problem. But instead of getting his boss he got the operator telling him his call could not be completed. He hung up and looked at the old man.  
  
"I think your phone is broken." He said to him. The old man just looked at him.  
  
"Long distance." That's all he said. Heero was confused, but let it go. He looked at the giant map next to the post. He saw the road he was on now and the expressway, then he saw a small dotted line connecting the two, down another path.  
  
"Does this road connect to the expressway?" Heero asked. The old man just shrugged.  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"Alright" Heero said as he walked back to his car. "Thank you, you take care."  
  
He started his car and drove down the road.  
  
"Its yawl that's gunna need to take care, boy." The old man murmured to himself. Then he started rocking in his chair again. 


	3. Old Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Wrong Turn, or any company products I may mention. (I really don't know if I have to disclaim that, but I'd rather be safe than sorry.)  
  
Warnings: No yaoi, and the story I'm writing is just based off of the movie, it wont be exactly the same because I just saw it last night and cant really remember it all anyways. Plus I thought I'd give it my own kind of twist. Haha.  
  
********************************************************** Wrong Turn  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Heero drove from the gas station with new irritation on his mind. It was one thing that the man was grimy and his personality matched, then the phone didn't work and he was stuck in the middle of nowhere because of a roadblock and the only way out was a backroad that could even lead somewhere else.  
  
As he grew angrier and angrier, his speed grew faster and faster. Road rage. But he didn't realize how fast he was going until he had to stop, with difficulty, at the fork in the road. He looked down the paved two-lane road to his right and then to the other 1-lane paved road to his left. The sign in between the two read "Bear Mountain". He knew he had to take the left, but for some reason wanted to go right. Overcoming his reaction, he started driving, at top speeds again, down the small road.  
  
He drove on for a while in silence only thinking of the hell he was living right now and how it wouldn't get better when he got back. He decided to play some music to take his mind off it. He picked out one of the CD's next to him and pulled it out, dropping it on the floor of the passenger seat. He bent over and fumbled to pick it up. Then he stuck it in the player and sang along, drumming on the steering wheel.  
  
He watched the scenery fly by as he whizzed past. He watched the tree tops blend together and the road keep coming in front of him. Usually when he got bored driving he would watch the lines on the road go by, but this road had no lines so he was stuck watching anything else. He turned his attention to the dirt side of the road to see if he might see some wildlife or something of interest.  
  
Down on the dirt, under the small drop from the forest was a dead deer. It seemed it had been hit by another car, since it was still partially lying on the road, but it also looked like it had been cut apart by something else. And not the buzzards either. Heero kept staring at it even as he passed by, not watching where he was going until SMASH! The front of his car slammed straight into the back of a jack-knifed SUV and trailer.  
  
Heero parked his beaten car on the right-hand side of the road and got out, just in time to see a familiar face on the person walking toward him in anger. He had a long brown braid and his violet eyes were narrow in anger. He was wearing a blue tee shirt with a pair of baggy JNCO blue jeans that almost completely covered his Vans shoes.  
  
"Duo?" Heero addressed him, but Duo was too angry to hear him and instead started raging at him.  
  
"What the fuck dude! Do you usually go around smashing into people like that! You need to watch where your going man, if I was a fucking cop id take your damn license and put your ass in jail! What the fuck do you think you were doing! Do you know how much this is gunna cost me!"  
  
He just went on and on, but Heero was too busy watching the other people that were walking out of the SUV. Hilde, Duo's 2-year girlfriend was walking up behind him, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Duo," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "is that any way to greet a friend?"  
  
Duo stopped and finally looked Heero over. Then he smiled his huge ear to ear smile and hugged him.  
  
"Oh man, Heero! Where have you been man, its been forever!" he said, still hugging him.  
  
Heero watched as Trowa and Quatre walked out, both wearing Hollister blue jeans, (but Quatre's were more tattered) talking to each other. They had always been inseparable and Heero wondered if they were dating. His question was answered as a girl with long curly hair came up behind them and wrapped her arms around Quatre's waist. He took her hand and brought her up next to him as he continued to talk to Trowa.  
  
After them, Wufei and Sally walked out, holding hands and talking to each other. Heero could tell by the look in Wufei's eyes that he was either angry that Duo had been annoying the crap out of him. And Sally was trying to calm him down. And a blonde girl followed them. Heero had never seen her before. She had wavy blonde hair to her shoulders and she wore an orange tee shirt with a pink flamingo and white writing on it with a pair of Paris Blues blue jeans and tennis shoes.  
  
"What are you all doing here?" Heero asked them as they all walked up and addressed him.  
  
"Well we were vacationing, but we took a wrong turn and when we tried to go back, we ran into this barbed wire that was left on the road. And we've been stuck here ever since." The girl with the blonde hair answered.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"About 3 hours now," Sally answered, looking at her watch.  
  
"Well do you have any spares?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yea were just gunna carry 4 spare tires around, cuz it happens so often that they all pop at once." Duo answered sarcastically. Heero rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well we were planning on walking up to find a town." Quatre said.  
  
"Yea I remember seeing a gas station up that way I think it has a phone!" Hilde said.  
  
"No it doesn't have a phone. I stopped there already."  
  
Everyone was silent as they thought about what to do. Suddenly they heard rustling in the bushes behind Duo's SUV. They all turned and watched Relena walk out of the woods carrying a huge tangle of barbed wire. She threw it down on the ground next to the SUV's tires, which were also tangled in it.  
  
"Someone tied it to a tree." She said angrily. "It wasn't an accident. Someone did this on purpose."  
  
The looks that crossed everyone's faces were fearful and and/or angry. The question of why anyone would do that was running through all of their minds.  
  
"Maybe it was some stupid kids just playing a joke or something." Duo said uneasily. You could tell that he was just trying to kill the uneasiness that was present, only to make it worse with the shaking heads and still-lingering silence. But the silence was broken when the blonde girl started walking.  
  
"Midii," Trowa said walking after her, "where are you going?"  
  
"Well I'm going to go find someone who can help us. Just standing around here is helping and its not like we can wait for another person to come along cuz if there anything like speed-demon here, they'll just get stuck too."  
  
She turned on her heel and started walking down the road. Trowa turned back around. And looked at the group.  
  
"I'm going with her." He shrugged as he turned around and ran up to her, taking her hand in the process. Soon after Quatre and his girlfriend, Catherine followed. Then Relena and Heero brought up the rear.  
  
"You guys go ahead, me and Hilde will stay here and see if maybe someone else will come." Duo said waving his hand off in the direction we were heading. Heero looked back and saw Wufei and Sally walking in the other direction, off toward the gas station.  
  
"Where are you guys going?" he called and Sally replied that they were going to see if they couldn't find some spares at the gas station. With that, they disappeared around the corner and Heero ran to catch up with the others, leaving Duo and Hilde sitting on the front of his Cadillac. 


End file.
